Percy Jackson: The Rise of the Sixth Age: Fall of Greeks
by Nice'n Easy
Summary: Its been 13 years since the fall Gaia and our heroes have gone sperate ways. Now things are changing in the world. The gods have sealed themselves away, The bounderies of the world have shattered, and new fractions have risen. The sounds of war once again echo on the wind as heroes new and old are dragged back into fold. It the begining of the end, The Rise Of the Sixth Age.
1. Chapter 1: Of Figures and a Goddess

_**Author Note:**_ **OK this going to be my first fanfiction. I have read thousands of fanfiction stories and have I have written others but never posted them, so I hope you enjoy it and please review, tell me what you liked (Tell your friends) and what you didn't. Please don't be to harsh as it could effect my writing or the quality of the story. **

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own anything of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus** **and The Kane Chronicles" series by ****Rick Riordan****! **

Chapter 1: Of Figures and A Goddess

There, Three figures could be seen, illuminated by the dark purple light of the fire pit before them. All round them stood the crumbling ruin of a throne room made of black stone, the walls were riddled holes and faded banners that are longer recognizable . The ceiling was held up by cracked pliers, moonlight filtered in through holes in it, the floor was covered with shattered stones and rusted weapons and armor from a battle long since passed.

The first figure was brown haired man clad in a tattered brown hooded cloak that had a barely visible green glow to it, and gray jeans with bronze grieves. He stared a the purple flame, shadows seemed to dance and shift a in the the flames depicting battles and then people, always changing "The time has come, soon it will start. And I will have my vengeance. They regret what happened to my siblings and for my exile. Is every thing in place?" he spoke, his green eyes glance to second figure who was in the shadows of the ruined archway that was once the door.

The figure steps out into the light, he was an older man with a ragged but regal face and short wavy gray hair. He wore tan tweed suit with two nine-millimeter holstered at his sides. Both the holsters and weapons had bright green runes across them. "Yes, our agents are in place and await your word." the aged man stated clearly, staring at the clocked man with old brown eyes.

"Excellent!" The first figure spoke eagerness, moving slightly to look at the third figure. "can your people do it? They need be precise, one miss move on their part and every will be for not."

The third figure was a woman about thirty. She had clad in black hooded cloak, a black armored corset with black arm guards, grieves and black armored boots. Under that she wore back fitted pants,and a thin tight zip up turtle neck sweater. She had silky black hair that shined purple, and healthy pale porcelain like skin. Her dark blue eyes seemed glow through the shadow casted by her hood. The woman slide up from her slouched position on the arm of the shattered throne at rear of the room. She swayed her way towards the cloaked man wail playing string of the bladed dark wood bow swung over her shoulder.

She glanced up from the bow to meet his eyes. "What you don't believe in me?" she pouted playfully, then gave alight chuckle, "Its alright, with my people's skills and yours agents, when we strike, they won't know what hit them. And with a few these..." She paused with a dark glimmer in her eyes, as reached into her cloak and pulled out a golden roman dagger and a Celestial Bronze arrow. "...they'll be to occupied fighting among themselves to see us in the shadows."

Nodding The cloaked man whispered "Good, Every is going as planed", as he turned to stared into flames, as the others left the room.

Thunder echoed a crossed the sky, as lighting illuminated the bed room of a large sea side villa. A dark haired man shot up from his slumber, a bronze knife firmly clasped in his hand , awaken by the sound. The man rubbed the side of his face as looked at the clouded night sky with a irritated look in his eyes. 'damn.. what could they be fighting about now.' he thought with a sigh.

The man was about to lay back down when he noticed some thing that removed all sleep from his thoughts, though a sight opening his door he saw was flickering light shine in. Throwing back covers, he jumped slightly from the large bed and slowly crept out the door and down the hall towards the source as quietly as possible.

The man reached the end of hall and crouched with the knife at the ready and peered around the corner into room. The room was the his living and at the opposite end was a familiar looking figure, the figure was a short girl about that of 10 year old dressed in a brown sun dress, leather sandals with long mousy-brown hair wrapped in a brown headscarf. The figure was tending to the flames the hearth in front of it.

The dark haired man griped the blade and lend forward preparing to lunge at the girl but he halted as she spoke. "Perseus come out" the girl spoke with a familiar soft warm tone. Wearily Perseus stood up and walk out up the side of the couch that stood behind the girl.

The girl turned around to face him and look up at his face with old kind eyes that dance with red flames of warmth. Perseus now realized who she was, "Lady Hestia, What are you doing here, I thought Zeus had closed Olympus from the mortal realm?" Perseus said and then added as he stared at the goddess confused. "Yes that's true, but for the moment the gods eyes are draw elsewhere. Its good to see you. You seem to have aged will." the goddess spook as she looked him over.

The last time Percy stood before any of the gods was at his 18st birth day 13 years before. He stood at six feet, was well built, his hair jet black with gray hair here and there, and his sea green were as bright as ever but held light age lines. He was in black sweat pants and a green shirt, the bronze knife tucked into the waist band.

"Thank you. But what do you mean the gods eyes are draw elsewhere, and why are you here? I had left your world" the goddess let out a sad sigh " Percy, you have been gone far too long, things are changing in the world and the sounds of war once again echo on the wind. when came chance came, I appeared here ask something of you" The goddess spoke as she stared up at Percy who face was illuminated fully by flash of lighting.

His eyes had now grown dark and his face held anger. "No, you can't ask that I've done my p…." Percy said loudly but was cut off as he was blinded as bright light shone around the goddess. When his sight came back the goddess had changed. She now stood at 5' 11 dressed in a light brown robe with a red scarf around shoulders. Her hair had taken a red tint and the red flames of warmth and home in her eyes changes to the dark yellow flames of war. She changed from The Greek goddess of Hestia to The Roman goddess of Vesta .

"yes, I know. I wish didn't have too" She spoke sternly. "But things have changed, this war and the battles to come are both internal and external, events and beings that have not been seen for millennium are coming out the shadows. This war will shake our world to it every foundations."

"Why, damn it, why can't you gods keep your problems to yourselves. why can't we live in peace" Percy all but shouted.

The goddess stared at him for a moment before speaking, "It because we are one in the same. Remember what I said all those years ago, _I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian. _You have become em-bodement of those words in the wars you have faced. No matter what came your way, no matter how many fell, no matter the difficulties. You stood your ground and fought for your home"

Percy's face had become blank and unreadable as he stared at the goddess, taking in her words. The goddess took a moment to look around the room; there were a few knickknacks here or there, a picture or two, the stand at rear of room with Family photos and class pictures. There was something she notice about the place; there seemed nothing to indicate his past, no pictures, no weapons, no items at all of the immoral world.

The goddess turned back to Percy with a sincere look sorrow in her eyes, her body seem to blare slightly and spoke in dual voices of sadness "For what its worth I'm truly sorry and if I had choice I would not have you dragged into this. But this is a war that involves all that is our world, immortal, half-blood, monster, and even the mortals."

"So this is it, I'm to leave everything and march back to war" Percy spoke with a hardened tone. There was silence for while before goddess spoke again in a slightly brighter tone. "Yes, but don't think I'll leave you with out help without help. While the gods can't interfere with the moral realm ourselves doesn't mean I can't give you some thing to help you on your path."

The goddess snapped her fingers and three objects appeared on the couch next them. A sliver satchel bag, silver amulet with a golden flame charm and a 4 foot object rapped in cloth. Looking the objects Percy walked up to them "these objects will help you on your journey. The bag is similar to ones the hunters carry, it can hold any thing, in any amount as long as you can fit in the opening. Next is the amulet, as long you wear it you'll be able to call on the power of the hearth to help." The goddess spoke as she went over the items before she picked up the third object and slowly handed to Percy "This now is something to are very familiar with"

With a slight hesitation Percy slowly started to unwrap the item, but halted when a darkly familiar hilt came into view. With dread he riped the rest of the wrappings from it, and stared in horror at a four foot blade of Celestial Bronze and tempered steel, the sword of Luke and Kronos, the blade that haunts his dreams, Backbiter.

"Fuck! what the hell. imposable it was destroyed, melted in the hearth." Percy yelled in shock as he dropped the blade. As he stumbled back from it Vesta reached down picked it up. "Calm Percy, calm down. I know it was destroyed, but as you said, it was destroyed in the hearth, my hearth. Now it has been reforged to serve new cause, a good cause."

With some hesitation Percy took the blade from her. As he held it realized, even though it had the same look, it no longer gave off the the same cold feeling, but one of warmth. As he stared at the blade a glow appeared along the center of the blade and then disappeared leaving five lines of writing in Greek. Looking it over Percy spoke the words out loud. "_I am Backbiter. All those who have crossed me have meet their fate. By Luke, I was welded in rebellion. By Kronos, I was welded in revenge. Now with Perseus, I am welded in redemption_."

"Percy, that will now be your instrument of your will in this war, were Riptide was a blade of a hero, a guardian of has been. Backbiter is a blade of leader, a unifier of what is to be. You should prepare Percy because by noon tomorrow the war will reach your door. Again I'm truly sorry Percy. But remember your not alone, we are all family and family stands together" the goddess of the hearth said sadly before stepping into the flames and vanishing.

Staring at the flames Percy dropped the blade, slowly slid to his knees and and punched the ground. "Damn it, Damn it all" he cried out as a tear rolled down his face.

_**Author Note:**_ S**o that was the first Chapter. I hoped you liked it, and please review. Up next, Chapter 2: Of Black and Silver**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Black and Silver

_**Author Note: I hope you enjoy it and please review, tell me what you liked (Tell your friends) and what you didn't. Please don't be to harsh as it could affect my writing or the quality of the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus and The Kane Chronicles" series by Rick Riordan! **_

Chapter 2: Of Black and Silver

The next morning Percy stood at the top of the basement stairs with Backbiter in hand staring into the darkness below, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath 'If I do this there will be no turning back' before he reached up and flicked the lights on which hummed and flickered for moment before turning on, illuminating the room. Walking down the stairs into room below, the room was composed of aged brick walls, a few boxes here and there, and few wooden storage shelves.

Walking across the room to the opposite side Percy stood before the rear wall which was devoid of anything. Percy scanned the wall for a moment before he found what he was looking for, a newer brick with a greek omega engraved into it. reaching up Percy's hand hovered above it as breathed out slowly and thought 'this is it' before pushing on it, causing it to move back with a grinding sound as the sound of old moving for the first time in over a decade sounded in the wall.

Taking a step back Percy watch a section of the wall in front of him slowly slide down to reveal an archway big enough to fit two people side by side. Stepping through the archway percy snapped his fingers causing several torches in the room beyond to light up with golden flames. Walking into the newly lit room Percy stood across from an armor stand with two shelves on either side. On the stand stood a suit of armor more reminiscent of medieval armor than the usual greek style. From top to bottom the suit consisted of a greek style helm but more smooth and around with the t-shaped open was thinner and the horse hair plume on top was of metal and etched into the forehead was a gold greek omega. Next was the breastplate which was thicker and angular than the norm and the back of the neck was guarded by an raised half ring plate of meal that had a black fur pelt attached to it. th after that were the shoulder and arm guards. The shoulders consisted of four angular plates overlapping starting at the top of the shoulders going down to the elbow. The arm guards started at the top of nockels going up just below the elbow. After that was the belt and armor skirt. the belt was made of three bolted leather straps attached to a large metal ring. The skirt was not the normal bolted leather style, but consisted of two curved plate that extended from the hip to outer side of the knee with a long piece of fabric trimmed in greek writing attached to the inside that stuck out around the edge. Attached to the third strap was an empty sheaf. Lastly was the greaves and boats which were completely metal. The entire suit was made of silver plated celestial bronze. Behind the armor stood two banners; one was a dark orange with a black pegasus and black trim with the words camp-half blood in thick littering. The second banner was a royal purple with a golden laurel and trim with SPQR also in thick littering.

Walking up to it percy placed his hand on the sides of the helm and lifting it to his face he stared into the empty eye sockets as memories of old friends and great battles flash through mind. As he pulled his eyes away from the sockets he felt something stir in him, something that he hadn't felt in years; The desire of battle, to have that unforgettable pleasure of a good fight. Putting on the helm, percy proceed to put the rest of the armor on.

After moving around a little get used to the feeling of the armors weight he turned his attention to two shelves. The shelves were adorned with several items; a black photo album, a stack of letters of recommendation and oaths of allegiance from old legion members, a canister of Nectar, a bag of Ambrosia, a necklace made with a leather cord and several beads and a silver wrist watch, the shield forged by his brother.

Stepping up to the shelf Percy slide Backbiter into the sheaf as he pulled out the silver satchel and laid it open on the floor. Reaching up percy slowly placed the black photo album, the stack of letters, the canister of Nectar, and the bag of Ambrosia into the satchel before picking the beaded necklace. rolling the beads in his nockels he glanced between it and the bag for a moment before placing it in. Grasping the watch, percy rubs his thumb over its surface before he fastens the watch onto his wrist and, slides the satchel on to his shoulder. Clasping the new charm that hung on his neck, rolling it between his fingers as he looked around the room, glancing over the old walls and floor as a feeling that he won't be returning comes over him. looking to the sheathed blade at his side, grasping its hilt remembering how balanced the blade felt. It sadden him to remember that he had pass riptide onto Thalia when he left.

Sighing Percy turned back to the entrance and started back the way he came, but as he reached the end of the of passage he was thrown against the wall, as an explosion shook the entire house. "What the... " was all that Percy got out before slamming to the floor as another explosion rocked the house. "Fuck" He yelled . A bit stunned, he quickly stumbled to his feet and bolted for the cellar door just as yet another explosion rocked the house causing part of the passage to collapse.

Opening the door, He lifted his left hand and brought it down hard onto the watch. Raising his arm a Celestial Bronze shield emerged above his head holding back the flames as he bolted through what was left of his house, with flaming debris, broken glass and thick smoke in the air.

As he reached the front door he tensed himself while moving his shield forward before throwing himself at it. Breaking threw, Percy pushed fell into a roll as he took a breath of fresh air. Barely missing near death as black arrows wiped by him by him leaving whirlwinds in the smoke and before embedded themselves into what was left of the wall behind him. Coming out of the roll while still partially hidden within the smoke, he raised his blade and shield at the ready.

As the smoke thinned, Percy saw his attackers. About a hundred feet from him, he saw them. Seven figures in all. Four were were female, well built, clad in unfamiliar armor; black armored boots, greaves, Black armored corsets, arm guards and hooded cloaks and armed with black bows and arrows. The other three were male clad in a brown leather chest plate over a tan robe, and a short swords sheathed at their side and cover by dark gray cloaks. Each had their eyes closed in concentration as they whispered something with an open book grasped in their hands.

Taking a step foward one of the women adressed him "Percy Jackson the son of Possidion and Expreator of the 12th Legion, by order of his magisty, the Emporer of New Rome, you to surrander yourself for questioning."

'what the hell' percy thought confussed. Readying his sheild percy asked "Who are you? Whats the hell is the meaning of this? And do you What do you mean emporer? I thought new rome was a republic." The questions rolled out fast as he tried to make sense of the stuation

Seeing this the woman responded "Sorry, but Things have changed sence you left and that is of no consern as of now .You are to come with us"

Glacing over her companions percy noticed them slowly siding tword there weapons. The words of the goddess echoed in his ears "things are changing in the world and the sounds of war once again echo on the wind." Rehearing those words commbined with the roaring flames behind him caused him to relize things weren't going to go his way. Looking the girl in the eye percy said "I'm sorry but not going to be posable."

Hearing his replie and postare she sighed before looking him eye and rased her hand causing the others ready their bows and spoke loudly "I'll ask once more, please surrander yoursself and come with us. If you do not, you will be considered an enemy of the state and are to be summerily exccuted."

Stareing at the ground thought about it, but knew if they wanted him to go that bad then it wouldn't matter ethier way. Glancing to sea side cift to the left percy constertrded on the water below as a tuging senesation that begain his stomack. before looking her eyes with a stange glint in his eyes before ducking to the right wail swing his hand down.

The girl's eyes widen as she relized what was about to happen, but it was already to late as a wall of water slammed into the black clade achers, knoking them to the ground. As the water slammed into them percy blolted to the right, but not before the gray clade men finished their chant "_Incantare: Et Flammeum Fulmen_" they yelled as a large balls of fire shot from there hands and slamed into ground where he had been just standing.

Feeling the heat percy picked up speed as he run and vaulted over the wall and pressed his back to it once he was in cover. Glancing over the wall to were he was standing a moment before he let out a low wislle. All that remained was a smoking crater. 'whao, That was close' he thought, as he noticed the four soked archers had collected themsleves and formed into a large semi-circle blocking most of his possable escape routes and were moving his way.

'Incantare: Et Flammeum Fulmen.' Percy recognised it as Latin. Percy thought. "A least I know their most likely roman. But what the hell is going on" he whispered.

Percy looked around to see what tactical options he had. Behind him was the thick woods that surrounded most of the perporty, but If he was to take refuge in there he would have to run at least 50 yards across an unprotected field before reaching it and could easily be picked off. He then looked at the figures and the crater where he once stood, their chants were getting louder and they themselves getting closer. 'I could stand and fight'. He thought as he shook his head. "This really sucks" his eyes shut briefly before bolting towards the woods.

Percy ran like any demigod could and he was relieved when he reached the edge of the woods unscathed. His relief was premature. At just the second he reached the woods edge, was thrust forward, almost lifted from his feet as two arrows hammered into his back splierting aganinst the plate, but two others periced the space between the right shoulder and the cheast plate going in at angle into his cheast and the cheast plate and the space behind his left knee just missing thr knee cap.

Percy yelled out in pain as he fell dazed to ground. 'Fuck, that Hurts'. He thought. As he rolled onto his side a forbidding, dark shadow fell over him. He looked up barely aware of anything else through the unforgiving pain that racked his body. Choking on the blood spat out from his pierced lungs, Percy barely managed to say "w-who, why?" The black shadow of a figure replied in sad but cold voice "Nothing personal, but an order is an order. I'm sorry, but you should have just listened. As a legand, you have the right to know who cut you down. I am Trinity Born of the Black Hunt of the Empire of New Rome, and this is the last we will meet." "ire ad corvos" Percy spat as began to fade, his vision blurred but he could see the shadow was a woman. She raised her bow with a black arrow pointed between his eyes, a flash and his shirt turning red with a warm thick liquid was the last he saw before Percy succumbed to his wounds and passed out.

Percy came too opening his eyes just a bit. He saw white and felt his chest and face to be sure he wasn't dead. He sat up and realized the white was a tent made of white cloth. It took a few minutes for him to fully remember what had happened. He looked around and saw three other cots and the floor was covered with a fur rug. He looked at himself and around where hew sat and noticed all his belongs were gone, He reached up to feel for his charm. He sighed a sigh of relief as he felt it in his fingers. 'all except the flame charm, I can be glad for that much" he said. Not only was the tent white but Percy noticed that he was also dressed in white linen clothes. He looked around again. 'Where am I' Percy thought confused

Standing Percy rubbed the stiffness from his musciles as he eyed the tent door. reading himself percy walk to entrance only to feel someone slam into him causing him to stumble back. looking down percy saw familar female with black hair and brown eyes. 'who the he...' Percy thought dazed by the impact before being intertrouped by two famlar voices.

"Hay looky here, looks like.." "slepping beuaty is fininaly awake." Looking up form the girl Percy's eyes widden as he saw two tall faminlar blonde haired, blue eyed figures. "Travis, Connor... katie?"

_**Author Note:**_ **OK this was Chapter 2. **

_**Terms:**_

_**-Incantare: Et Flammeum Fulmen = Incantation: Flaming Bolt**_

_**-Ire ad corvos = Go to the crows**_

_**Author Note:**_ **Up next Chapter 3: ****Old Friends and Weird Prophets**


End file.
